Dipper Pines
Mason "Dipper" Pines (urodzony 31 sierpnia 1999 roku, pięć minut po Mabel Pines) - mądry, ciekawski i żądny przygód dwunastolatek, który wraz z siostrą bliźniaczką spędza wakacje u Wujka Stanka w Wodogrzmotach Małych. Wraz z nią stara się odkrywać tajemnice miasteczka, w którym występują zjawiska paranormalne. Jest jednym z dwóch głównych bohaterów "Wodogrzmotów Małych. Pojawia się w każdym odcinku i zadebiutował w pierwszym - Tourist Trapped. Historia Wczesne dzieciństwo Dipper urodził się 31 sierpnia 1999 roku, pięć minut po Mabel. Jego rodzina żyje w Piedmoncie w Kalifornii. We wczesnym dzieciństwie matka ubierała go w kostium owcy i uczyła go piosenki "O tym jak słodką owieczką być". Ulubionym świętem Dippera było Haloween, a co za tym idzie, zbieranie cukierków z Mabel. Ma na czole znamię w kształcie Wielkiego Wozu. Postanowił je ukrywać po tym, jak koledzy zaczęli go tak przezywać. Przyjazd do Wodogrzmotów Małych thumb|left|Znaleziona książkaW czerwcu Dipper i jego siostra bliźniaczka Mabel zostają wysłani przez rodziców na wakacje do wujka Stanka, który w Wodogrzmotach Małych prowadzi turystyczną atrakcję - Tajemniczą Chatę, która pełni również funkcję jego domu. Kiedy Mabel z łatwością się dostosowuje, Dipperowi trudno jest oswoić się z nową sytuacją. Pewnego dnia Stan każe Dipperowi porozwieszać w lesie drogowskazy z reklamą Tajemniczej Chaty. Podczas tej wyprawy chłopak znajduje dziennik z numerem 3 napisany przez nieznanego autora, w którym zostały szczegółowo opisane sekrety oraz niebezpieczeństwa w Wodogrzmotach Małych. Dipper dzieli się swoim odkryciem z Mabel, a kiedy poznaje jej nowego chłopaka, Normana, w oparciu o informacje zawarte w dzienniku zaczyna podejrzewać, że jest on zombie. Mimo braku dowodów przedstawia swoją teorię siostrze, czym powoduje kłótnię. Podczas przeglądania filmu z randki Dipper zauważa, że Normanowi odpadła prawa dłoń. Obawia się, że Mabel może grozić ogromne niebezpieczeństwo. Używając meleksa pożyczonego od sprzedawczyni pracującej w Tajemniczej Chacie, Wendy, Dipper szybko jedzie ratować Mabel. Gdy dociera do niej zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że Norman to tak naprawdę grupka gnomów mieszkających w lesie, które mają zamiar porwać Mabel i uczynić ją ich królową. Chłopak obezwładnia je i ucieka wraz z siostrą, ale one łączą się w wielkiego potwora. Dwójka wywraca się, dojeżdżając do Tajemniczej Chaty i zostaje otoczona przez potwora. Przywódca gnomów, Jeff, informuje bliźniaków, że zrobią „coś szalonego”, dopóki Mabel nie zostanie ich królową. Dziewczyna zgadza się, ku wielkiemu zaskoczeniu Dippera. Zaraz potem Mabel używa dmuchawy do liści, aby pokonać gnomy, czym imponuje bratu. Kiedy wszystkie gnomy uciekły, bliźniaki idą do Chaty, a Stan pozwala im wybrać po jednym prezencie. Dipper bierze nową czapkę, bo starą zgubił podczas walki z gnomami. Przed pójściem do łóżka Dipper dopisuje do dziennika dwie notatki. Pierwsza dotyczy tego, że słabością gnomów jest dmuchawa do liści. W drugiej chłopak stwierdza, że chociaż dziennik ostrzega, że nikomu nie można ufać, to warto mieć kogoś, na kogo można liczyć. Przygody Sezon 1 W odcinku "Legenda o potworze Gobblewonker" Dipper wybiera się z Mabel i Stankiem na ryby. Kiedy rodzeństwo słyszy o potworze żyjącym w pobliżu jeziora, decyduje się znaleźć go oraz zdobyć dowody na jego istnienie, a tym samym uniknąć spędzenia następnych 10 godzin na łódce w towarzystwie wujka. Dipper chce jako pierwszy odkryć potwora, żeby otrzymać nagrodę pieniężną i wystąpić w telewizji. Bliźniaki wymykają się Stankowi i razem z Soosem idą znaleźć potwora. Dipper na wszelki wypadek przynosi ze sobą 17 jednorazowych aparatów. Na końcu okazuje się, że potwór to tak naprawdę maszyna kierowana przez Starego McGucketa, który zabiegał o uwagę syna. Rodzeństwo resztę dnia spędza na dobrej zabawie z wujkiem. Wygląd left Dipper nosi białą czapkę, z niebieskim daszkiem ze znaczkiem drzewa o tym samym kolorze. Ma brązowe, potargane włosy, stosunkowo bladą cerę, a jego nos wydaje się lekko różowy. Jego oczy są brązowego koloru. Zazwyczaj nosi ciemnoniebieski bezrękawnik, czerwono-pomarańczową koszulkę, szare szorty, białe skarpetki oraz czarne buty. Jest niższy od swojej siostry bliźniaczki o milimetr. Charakter right|250px|thumb|Dipper i zapasowy aparat Dipper jest dość odważnym i dojrzałym jak na swój wiek chłopcem. Potrafi zachować zimną krew w każdej sytuacji. Również jest przygotowany na wszystko i jest mistrzem planowania. Pokazał to gdy zabrał kilkanaście aparatów w The Legend of the Gobblewonker oraz zaplanował podryw Wendy dwa razy Double Dipper. Jest opiekuńczy i troskliwy w stosunku do swojej siostry. Zawsze stara się ją chronić. Uratował ją przed Normanem w Tourist Trapped. Często przekłada potrzeby swojej siostry nad swoje jak np. w odcinku The Time Travelers's Pig, pozwolił by Wendy chodziła z Robbiem, tylko po to by Mabel zachowała swoją świnkę. Dipper ma też złą cechę, każde swoje zwycięstwo kwituje przechwałką. Umiejętności left|thumb|Dipper przy liczeniu Dipper ma niewiarygodny zmysł detektywistyczny. Ma świetny zmysł obserwacji i dedukcji. Potrafi poznać po oddechu, co się jadło. Jako detektyw pierwszy raz pokazał się, gdy odgadł prawidłowo że to koza kradnie jogurty Pines'om. Poza tym, świetnie zna się na matematyce i fizyce, co pokazał, gdy obliczył jak prawidłowo rzucić piłkę w odcinku The Time Travelers's Pig. Jest lepszy od siostry w szachy, warcaby, ping ponga i krokieta. Relacje Mabel Pines Dipper spędza z siostrą dużo czasu. Mimo tego że to ona jest starsza (o pięć minut) to on często się nią opiekuje i ją chroni. thumb|right|Dipper i Mabel Większość osób mieszkających w Gravity Falls uważa dziewcznę za głupią, Dipper za to ją szanuje. Mają wspólną sypialnię w Tajemniczej Chacie, oraz wspólnych wrogów. Np. gdy Mabel zyskała nowego wroga - Pacyifkę, Dipper pomagał siostrze w obaleniu "faktu" iż to jej przodek założył Gravity Falls. Stanford Pines Wuj często lubi denerwować, dyskryminować i obrażać chłopaka. thumb|left|W uścisku Na przykład uważa że jego odkrycia i teorie dotyczące miasta to paranoje, a on sam nie jest męski. Z drugiej strony oboje dość się lubią. Pokazał to odcinek Te Legend of the Gobblewonker. Wuj niezbyt troszczy się o krewnych. Dlatego, nie przejął się gdy Dipper i Mabel biegali z siekierą oraz gdy Dipper bił się z nastolatkiem Soos Soos i Dipper są najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. thumb|right|Soos zaopatrza Dippera Razem z Mabel i Wendy, wspólnie spędzają czas. Soos często bawi się z Dipperem w "męskie gierki", takie jak np. wybuchanie hot-dogów w mikrofali. Soos prawdopodobnie od razu polubił młodego Pines'a, gdyż już pierwszego dnia jego pobytu w Gravity Falls, przeszli na "ty". Wendy Corduroy thumb|left|Na imprezie Od odcinka The Inconveniencing, Dipper jest w niej zakochany. W wielu odcinkach próbuje jej zaimponować. Np. w odcinku The Inconveniencing, udaje nastolatka, w Double Dipper, tworzy plan ułatwiający jej podryw, w The Time Travelers's Pig idzie z nią do wesołego miasteczka. Gdy chce dla niej wygrać maskotkę, w rzucie piłką przez przypadek, piłka odbija się i trafia dziewczynę w oko i zaczyna chodzić z Robbiem. Chłopak za pomocą maszyny Blendina Blandina, cofa się w czasie by naprawić swój błąd. Jednak odpuszcza, aby Mabel zachowała swoją świnię. Wendy uważa go za kumpla z pracy. Gideon Gleeful thumb|right|Gideon unosi Dippera Zielonkiem Gideon nienawidzi Dippera, prawie tak bardzo jak Stana. Chłopiec chciał zabić Pines'a, po tym jak powiedział że Mabel ma go dość i boi się Gideona. Zakochany w dziewczynie Gideon, postanawia raz na zawsze skończyć z jej bratem, uważając że to właśnie on nastawił Mabel przeciwko niemu i że kłamie na temat jej zdania o niej. Robbie V. thumb|left|Dipper vs Robbie Dipper poznaje Robbiego w odcinku 3. Nie lubią się i rywalizują o względy Wendy. W odcinku Fight Fighters, Dipper wdaje się w bójkę z Robbiem i umawia się na walkę. Niestety Pines, jeszcze z nikim się nie bił i postanawia przesiedzieć dzień w salonie arcade. Podczas grania w bijatykę, znajduje wyryte w automacie kody. Gdy je używa, z gry wychodzi karateka, którego Dipper chce użyć do zastraszenia Robbiego. Nie pozwala jednak mu skrzywdzić nastolatka. Po odcinku przechodzą na "zimną wojnę". Ciekawostki * Dipper zawsze chciał mieć na imię Tyrone (czyt. Tajron) * Kicha jak mały kotek. * Boi się lalek * Jego drugie imię, jest pierwszym imieniem jego ojca. Kategoria:Postacie główne Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Dzieci Kategoria:Postacie